


L'appel Duvide

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Space Magic, destiny titan, destiny warlock, voidwalker warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Call of the Void.”<br/>Feelings are an alien thing for an Exo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel Duvide

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/119308769118/lappel-duvide)

She had started to feel something, and it was terrifying.

She lived through calculations, through a code beyond binary. She was designed to both “feel” and understand that what her mechanical mind told her was a “feeling” was actually a programmed response. Her mind was a collection of algorithms and subroutines specially designed to accept, catalog, and utilize the thousands of variables her sensors took in each moment. When her forward processor demanded action, be it movement or a response to a conversation, her mind went to work, churning data through calculations to get degrees and times and solutions. Her subs fed the raw data forward, where her personality center might make some tweaks- okay, a lot of tweaks- and then approve the action, and she would do it.

So naturally when she tried to do something magic and warlockey, her mind had to make guesses. It still didn’t understand how this light stuff worked, an insecurity that aroused her danger senses. So much so that the responses mostly had to be firewalled, lest she live in perpetual fear. It was just more streamlined for her subconscious to tell her rational conscious mind that the reason something needed to be done was because of a “feeling.” The more extrapolations her algorithms had to make, the less raw data they fed, and the more “feelings” they generated. And part of her admitting it didn’t know something was prone to set off a panic attack. It was no surprise then that her nova bombs never seemed to form quite right.

She knew all this, understood it, but still let her subs fool her with feelings.

But this feeling that she sensed right now did not come from the algorithms. It came from external, though there was nothing out of the ordinary in her sensors.

It was something to do with the Light. Had to be. Because she was a Warlock. Because she channeled the Void.

For a moment, she stopped rationalizing and just felt.

It felt warm, bright, something behind her illuminating the world, like the sun. But the sun was off to the left, singeing the Venus atmosphere a sulfurous yellow. It was a more stark kind of brightness too, crackling white-hot and curious. She could see it without actually looking at it, as if it were in the back of her mind. It really felt like it was behind her.

She shut of her eyes, closed the external sensors that took in all the varying wavelengths of light. She could still see it, sort of see it. It existed on a plane of darkness, but not pure darkness. Tendrils of color, lightless differences made up a backdrop. Her only word for it was probably correct. She felt it was correct.

Void.

In the midst of the powerful blankness the thing glowed. It flickered like her lights, pulsing emotion. It was shapeless but she could still read its meaning. She understood it.

Half of it was blinking worry and half frustration, irritation. The tendrils of light grappled with each other like warring lionesses. Below that shell it was confusion, it was confused. Hey. It seemed to say. Hey, what is it? What is wrong?

“Hey.” It did say.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” Auburn said. “Hey, Selene. Why have we stopped? Are you okay?”

Eyes- no, sensors- on, she turned around. The light wasn’t there. Just her mentor, fidgeting a few paces behind her. Specks of metallic glitterdust were falling like snowflakes from Venus’s glowing clouds, alighting on every surface of her armor.

“Huh?” Selene looked her over, took in stance and body language, tried to gauge the situation. Algorithms went to work.

“Do you know who I am? Do you know where we are?” Auburn’s voice was tinged with worry. It was minutely higher than usual.

“Of course I do Titan.” Selene snapped, a response driven by her personality sensors. parts of her regretted it. “We’re on Venus. Ishtar region. Do you want coordinates too?”

He mentor sighed deeply, relieved. She shook her head lightly. “No, you just stopped. For nearly two minutes. I was afraid maybe you had processed too much, thought you might have reset.”

“That's not what a reset is like.” Auburn shrugged.

“I just worry.” She said quietly. “I let you lead on patrol today and you just freeze up on me. You sure everything is alright?”

Selene didn’t answer immediately. She scanned the jungle around Auburn. That’s where the light had been…

Auburn noticed and looked around too. She turned to face back in the way they had come. She clenched a fist and arc light sparked across it.

“What is it?” The Titan asked, rocking on her heels, alert. “Did you see something?”

She had, Selene realized, she had seen something but it wasn’t danger, it wasn’t unnatural.

She had felt Auburn, felt her burning Light.

She had never intended to make that kind of a connection. Especially not with an organic.

“No.” She said. “It’s nothing. Let’s go.”

The Void was going to take some processing to understand.


End file.
